rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
The Metal-Knights
Origin Little is known about this curious group of warriors, other than they come from the eastern sea and mean business. Their leader, Lord Metal Knight, is overseeing operations to conquer Gielinor for it's vast expanse of resources. The Metal-Knights commandeer an airship that goes by the name "The Axe." The Axe is often flying ominously over a Gielinorian area or in the hangar. The Axe The Axe is a flying battleship, nearly 20 meters in length. It floats using technology similar to that of the clan citadel, and is given thrust by fire elementals trapped in the engine which are put into an upset state by being overloaded with magical energy. The Axe itself is made of thin steel sheets welded together. The Axe has two wings, 10 meters in length, on each side which are used for balance and control. There is a tower-like structure located on the deck, which houses the bridge, Lord Metal Knight's and the Captain's personal quarters, and the main cannon. The main cannon fires a blast of magical energy and an iron ball at the same time or individually, each being around two meters in diameter. Along with these, there are six cannons on each side of the Axe which fire spells of medium-low strength. These take fuel to use, and are often used sparingly as a result, The Axe is powered by a reactor, which uses magical energy acquired from runecrafting altars and the hangar's fuel depot. This area is usually unstable and shaking violently, constantly on the verge of exploding. The Bilge serves as a prison. The Hangar Located within the eastern sea, the hangar serves as the Metal-Knights' base of operations. It is off-limits to all that come within the Axe's targeting range. It is underground, and covered by two iron flaps. Current Crew *Lord Metal Knight/Leader *"The Captain"/Sky Captain of the Axe Deceased. *Naudez/Sky Captain of the Axe/Spec Ops Trooper/Research and Development Partment Staff/Engineer *Lord Jabari/Squad Leader/Tailgunner *"The Warden"/Warden of the bilge and first to die in case of emergency (because it's nearly impossible for him to do so) *Vladimir/Squad Leader *Logan the Gnome/Generic Minion *Phoenix/Navigator *Snorri the Dwarf/Maintenance *Ahzoh/Archmage Commander *Small Boss/Spec Ops Trooper/Tailgunner *Solid Serpent/Spec ops trooper Deceased. *White Fox/Former Death Lotus assassin Killed in action. *Bruce/Commander of the Spec Ops Troopers *Gk'rath/Spec Ops Trooper/Generic Minion *Slisek/Spec Ops Trooper *Manfred von Hubbub Peter/Chef/Greater Minion/Tailgunner/Womanizer *Wo Dao/Mercenary/Spec Ops Trooper/Tailgunner/Occasionally Generic Minion Current Plans *Repair the hangar Weapon List *Galaxia, Lord Metal-Knight's personal weapon. *Assorted Eastern Gunpowder Weaponry. Exclusive to high ranks. *Magic-based cannons. *Wide variety of axes and flails. *Several basic swords. *The Nuclear Bomb. *Basic cannons. *A variety of crossbows. *Bows of the long and short variety, as well as impractical shield-bows. *Spears. *Throwing Knives. Job list *Generic Minion *Field Medic *Tailgunner *Spec Ops Trooper *Squad Leader *Greater Minion *Doctor *Research and Developement Department Staff *Engineer *Maintenance Gallery Oofo.png|A closeup of Bruce. The captain.png|The former captain of the Axe. Axe soldier.png|A Metal-Knight soldier. Lord Metal Knight.png|Lord Metal Knight, the leader of the Metal-Knights. Smallboss1.png|Small Boss. Bruce1.png|Bruce, the commander of the spec ops troopers. AhzohUltima.png|Portrait of the Archmage Commander, Ahzoh Aviansezr Gladyrius, who has remained hidden for some time. Manfred von Hubbub Peter.jpg|Manfred von Hubbub Peter, womanizer and chef. Wo dao.png|Jabari a Tailgunner Wo DAo.gif|A portrait of Wo Dao Metal-Knights Extras Category:Antagonist Category:Faction Category:Plots Category:Military Category:Organization Category:Eastern Lands Category:Metal-Knights